Apostles of the Stars Among the Stars
by Darkfire359
Summary: Creed, Train, and the Apostles of the Stars are abducted by hostile aliens. Facing imprisonment, torture, and hordes of alien minions, Creed and Train must work together in order to escape and save... whatever their planet is called. Creed/Train.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The setting in this is in the manga, about halfway through chapter 16. This means that Train isn't fully engrossed in the idea of "no killing" as a principle, and Creed still has full hopes for Train to join him. Echidna, Durham, and Leon are not present at the tower, because I don't remember seeing them, and as for Echidna, her powers would interfere with the plot.

* * *

Train and Creed faced each other at the top of Lunafort Tower, opposition evident in their eyes. Train's face was covered in scratches, and his chest was slashed. He wore a long black coat, which billowed in the sharp wind that blew in from the window he had broken to enter. A grim expression of determination was set on his face as he switched his gun to his left hand.

Creed, on the other hand, looked positively ecstatic for the occasion. He wore a leopard print shirt that was laced below his neck, black silk pants, and a smile that made him look completely insane. In his hand he held the Imagine Blade at level one, poised to strike.

However, before Creed could attack, the room was suddenly enveloped in an eerie blue light. The people within it then started to glow; Train, Creed, The Doctor, Shiki, and Rinslet suddenly became bathed in the azure brightness, while outside, Maro, Charden, and Kyoko faced the same phenomenon.

Train looked around in confusion. He tried to step back, attempting to the old Chronos tactic of taking a step back when facing a new element of battle. However, he found his limbs suddenly lethargic and hard to move, the blue energy seeming to enervate his strength.

"What are you doing, Creed?" he shouted, his mouth movements seeming sluggish as well.

"Idiot cat," Shiki muttered, "this wasn't our plan either!"

Train was doubtful of the Taoist's words, but upon looking at Creed himself, it was clear that the swordsman was infuriated at the interruption. In addition, Creed's movements seemed just as slow as Train's.

With each second in the blue light, it became harder and harder to move until at last strange humming sound began to fill the room.

"What's that?" Rinslet tried to ask, but between the loudness of the hum and the distortion of her movements, her words faded into nothingness.

As the mysterious sound grew to an almost unbearable level and Train became all but paralyzed, he noticed that all the substance in their bodies was beginning to shimmer. Their bodies' molecules gradually disintegrated, transporting Train, Rins, and the Apostles of the Stars far away from the tower.

* * *

AN 2: Sorry that it's so short. This is basically the prologue, but I'm not renaming it, because then the whole chapter system gets messed up. Don't worry, future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden eyes slowly opened, revealing what looked to be a steel wall. Train Heartnet opened his eyes further, pushing himself up off of a rough metal floor. The golden orbs scanned his surroundings, taking in all the conditions of his situation.

Apparently, he was in a jail cell. A rather advanced jail cell, if the complex number pad locking the door beyond the cell bars was any indication. And that was another thing he noticed; the _only _thing beyond the bars of his cell was that door. There were no other prisoners in the room, nor were there any guards.

It actually was rather similar to the solitary confinement he had once experienced after disobeying Chronos's orders. Comforting.

He stood up, stretching in his usual catlike manner, before reaching for his gun. Unfortunately, and quite predictably, the holster was empty.

Train paced quickly, trying calm himself from Hades's absence. Really, it was to be expected. You didn't capture someone without taking away their gun. Nevertheless, without the reassuring presence of his beloved weapon, Train grew even more restless.

He was a cat! You couldn't lock up cats! They had to be free, able to prowl around of their own volition. He had to get out.

With this resolution in mind, Train backed up as far as he could in the cell, then ran forward, giving a flying kick to one of the bars.

"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his foot in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow OWWWWW!" It would have been a humorous sight indeed if anyone could see the famous black cat hopping around frantically on one foot, but no one was there. And Train certainly could not find the situation funny himself.

Eventually, after the pain faded away, Train tried a different approach. He took a deep breath, then tried to squeeze through the bars of his cell. Still no success.

Sighing wearily, he sat back down on the floor, not giving up, but feeling slightly defeated. Train's stomach then growled loudly. Well, whatever happened, he hoped he could get some food soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant but identical cell, another pair of eyes opened. However, their owner felt not confusion, but rather extreme anger. Creed Diskenth rose to his feet, gritting his teeth in rage.

How dare they interrupt his reunion with Train! Whoever it was that had transported them away would feel the blade of his sword.

First, Creed would slash across their stomach, leading to extreme pain and blood loss. Then he would gauge out his opponent's eyes, before shoving them down the enemy's throat. After that, he would slowly cut off each of their fingers, before finally cutting further into their stomach and ripping out their internal organs, watching as they screamed for mercy. But Creed would give them none. That was only just punishment for ruining his moment with Train.

Eager to get to said torture, Creed reached for his sword, Kotetsu, only to find it gone. He nearly smirked. Of course, it was quite natural to disarm your captives before imprisoning them. He would have felt insulted if he had been captured by idiots.

But this did not deter the swordsman, because like any good villain, he had a backup plan. Creed calmly stuck his hand down his pants, reaching into an inner pocket which contained the hilt of a second, smaller blade.

Projecting his ki until it became a functioning sword, Creed grinned evilly. With two quick movements, he slashed the top and bottom of the bars to his cell. Almost cartoonishly slow, the bars of metal fell to the floor.

Creed carefully stepped over the remains of the bars, before facing the door to his room, which possessed a highly technologically advanced lock. Staring at the unfamiliar symbols for a bit, Creed shrugged, then plunged his sword into the number pad.

Luckily, he heard a click in the door, and the silver-haired psychopath successfully turned the handle. Nothing could stand between him and Train.

* * *

AN: Does anyone else think that Creed is the type to stick random useful stuff down his pants? For some reason I just imagine Creed as the kind of person to basically have an extra dimension down there for storing things.


	3. Chapter 3

The metal door slid open, giving Creed a full view of the passageway beyond his cell. He gazed thoughtfully at its futuristic design, but a loud hissing sound startled him out of his examination.

Whirling around, he found himself face to face with an enormous reptilian monster.

About 8 feet high, the creature from the waist down resembled a snake, but had the head of a lizard, and the torso of a man. That is, if that particular man happened to have four arms, each equipped with a long, sharp sword.

The reptile swung each of its four weapons at Creed, who successfully parried all of them. The silver-haired man stepped back, needing to move his own weapon like lightning in order to match all of the creature's blows. He blocked blade after blade that his scaled opponent thrust at him, its inhuman face seemingly unperturbed by the fact that Creed's own sword was completely invisible. Not that it mattered, since he couldn't get in a single attack in between simultaneously blocking each of the weapons.

Soon Creed noticed that it was slowly pushing him back, slithering slightly forward with each attack and therefore causing to move backwards in order to block. This wouldn't have been so bad if he had been fighting his own castle, with full knowledge of the battlefield's layout, but here, Creed didn't have any idea what lay behind him.

However, he had taken a quick glance around after exiting his cell, so he knew that this hallway would soon come to a T-shaped intersection, forcing him to either move left or right. Coupled with the constant danger of the swords coming at him, any traps or dead ends that might lie in those directions could easily result in his defeat.

As sword after sword came flying at him, Creed considered the situation further. The snake-creature had to have some sort of opening in its defense! But it was attacking too fast to allow Creed on the offensive. Hmm... its main advantage was its two pairs of arms. They worked very well for it, but while the first pair was at about the same height as Creed's own, the second pair rested about a foot and a half higher. Although this meant a staggering number of attacks towards Creed's head, it could also mean a possible weakness when defending from low attacks.

With this thought in mind, Creed leapt backwards, moving his sword-arm back in what appeared to be a retreating position. However, while he was moving the weapon backwards, he was also using his tao to extend the blade forward. Thus, the four-armed reptile neglected to block the low attack that it could not see.

Creed's blade essentially grew straight through the creature's stomach, causing it to splurt out a torrent of bright green blood. It let out a sharp hiss of pain, and quickly tried to cover the dangerous wound. But this momentary lapse in its defense allowed Creed to stab it again, this time in the chest. Creed sadistically twisted the weapon through its flesh, causing it to let out an inhuman screech. He yanked his sword out, and the creature fell to the ground, dead.

The silver-haired swordsman walked triumphantly to the fresh corpse, an evil smile apparent on his face. Leaning over, he examined the organism more closely. Although in typical monster fashion, it wore no clothing or armor, Creed noted something that he hadn't before. It appeared to be wearing some sort of necklace. Though it was held with a simple metal chain, the pendant portion contained a beautiful emerald.

Surely it couldn't be for aesthetic purposes; he had seen no other indication of such an interest. Besides, unlike Creed himself, the creature was incredibly ugly. Grotesquely clawed hands, strange muscle structure, pointed fangs... and contracted catlike eyes. Well, apparently it had some redeeming qualities.

But the point was, whatever the necklace was for, it was important. So Creed tore it off of the creature's neck, storing it away for whatever future use it would hold. He looked around again, wondering why reinforcements hadn't come yet.

Perhaps Train had escaped on his own, and they were all busy with him. But even if a dozen of the creatures went to fight him, they would lose horribly. That was just what his Cat was capable of.

Still, escaped or not, Creed had to find some way to be reunited with his ex-partner. Walking down the halls, he scanned for other jail cells like his own. However, the swordsman found nothing but twisting hallways and a number of rooms that he could not discern the purpose for.

Eventually, his eyes shifted to the walls of the hallway itself. They all seemed to be covered from top to bottom with technology of some sort; assorted wires and circuits were numerous, along with glowing lights and the occasional computer screen. He turned his attention to one of said computer screens. Perhaps it would provide some sort of information.

Although, it did seem to be off at the moment. The interface appeared to be by touch screen, as there were only two buttons on the side. Despite this, the screen itself seemed unmarred by fingerprints.

Staring thoughtfully at the blank screen, Creed pressed the larger of the two buttons on the side, hoping it was the "on" button. Sure enough, the screen flickered to life. However, a large text box appeared, and he was faced with a series of symbols that resembled Xs and zigzags. It appeared to be a method of writing.

It was highly likely that the screen was asking for a password. And it was hard enough to crack computer passwords when they were in plain Japanese, let alone some unknown language. However...

Creed cracked his knuckles, then quickly typed in an exact replication of the symbols on screen. In other words, he entered the equivalent of _password_ being used as an English password. The swordsman waited in quiet anticipation as it loaded.

To his great surprise, it actually worked. Huh, apparently humans weren't the only incredibly stupid and lazy beings out there.

A screen with four large buttons then appeared. Luckily, these had pictures as well as text. The first had crudely drawn lizard heads- probably the equivalent of smiley faces- that likely represented a crew roster. The second showed the image of an intimidating dragon- he had no idea what that was. The third showed a group of stars on a black background, and the fourth had a spaceship. Out of curiosity, Creed picked the last one.

Immediately, a three dimensional rendering of a large spaceship appeared. It rotated around once, giving a full view of the outside, then magnified into a two dimensional overview of one of its levels. An arrow with more of the confusing zigzag text pointed to a niche in one of the hallways. It looked to be a "you are here" sort of thing.

Creed pondered this new information. So he was on a spaceship. That meant that the creature he had fought earlier was an alien. Well, it wasn't that surprising; he'd actually considered the possibility earlier, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all, between Doctor's strange creations and the insects of Shiki's tao, Creed had seen plenty of inhuman beings from their own planet.

However, the map had far more practical uses. He had to find where Train was being held. He mentally retraced his steps away from the "you are here arrow", and his eyes fell on the map's representation of where he was originally imprisoned. Aside from the alien writing, a symbol that looked like the Roman numeral three was also there. Perhaps it was supposed to represent the bars of a jail cell?

If that was the case, then any other room with that symbol could be the location of Train. Scanning the map, he found three other such rooms on that floor alone. However, upon scrolling to the levels immediately above and below as well, there were five more scattered about.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Creed tried to find some manner of discerning which cell was Train's. The cells seemed to be randomly located around the ship, and while there were minor changes in the text beside them, it wasn't enough to indicate the location of his destined partner.

Theoretically, he could just look through all of them, but that was far too time-consuming. Then, an incredibly random idea popped into his mind. Switching to the very bottom level of the ship, he counted upwards and found that he was on the ship's 11th level. Counting up two more floors, he found that the 13th floor had only one cell.

A psychotic grin spread to his face once more, and he quickly plotted a route to that particular cell. It was only instinct, but his chosen course of action simply felt so right. And with that thought in mind, he switched the map off and dashed away.

* * *

Pacing incessantly, Train found himself horribly bored. His captors had completely neglected to give him any food, or even a sip of milk. He had long since exhausted ideas on how to escape, and he was just about to lie down for a catnap when he heard a loud clash of metal outside.

Startled into alertness, he keenly listened as the sounds of battle raged out of his view. Soon, a loud hiss of pain was heard, and the clanging of blades ceased. He heard the faint flop of a body hitting the floor, but he was then met with silence.

The ex-assassin waited patiently for something more be heard, and soon enough, a loud crackle of electricity came from the electric door that locked the room as someone attempted to destroy it. The door clicked open, and slowly an eerie light filled the room.

Straining his eyes to see the figure beyond the door, he was surprised to see the form of his arch-enemy, Creed Diskenth.

"I've been searching all over for you, my dear Train," the psychopath crooned, "and now at last we are reunited."


End file.
